gemmyfandomcom-20200213-history
Spinning Snowflake Snowman
The Snowflake Spinning Snowman is an animated Christmas decoration made from 2002 to 2007. The traditional version wears a blue vest and holds a black top hat in his right hand, while holding a string of blue LED lighted snowflakes in his left hand. He swings his hips and moves his right arm up and down as he spins his lighted snowflakes to the song "Snow Miser" from the classic Rankin/Bass holiday movie The Year Without a Santa Claus . There are many variants of this item, including a French edition. Listen to his soundtrack here: Variants * Original (2 Song Version): The first one made in 2002. He has the same appearance as the more common one song version. He sings "Let it Snow" and "Snow Miser". * Original (1 Song Version): The most common variant from 2003. He only sings "Snow Miser". There is an uncommon version that has snowflakes on his vest. There is also an extremely rare version that has legs. * 2004 Edition: This edition deviates from the previous two. He has a different facial expression as well as light up cheeks. He wears a dark red scarf, a red vest with green trim, green gloves, and red LED snowflakes. * Winnie the Pooh: A Winnie the Pooh version from 2004 and 2005. He turns his head, but does not raise his arm. He wears a Santa suit and hat with a red and green scarf and blue LED snowflakes. He sings "Deck the Halls". * Frosty the Snowman: A Frosty the Snowman variant that wears a yellow and red scarf while holding a silk hat in his hand. He has blue LED lights. There are two different versions of this variant: one with a green hat, and one with a black one. * Peppermint Spinning Snowman: A rather rare variant. He stands on a peppermint base and wears a red and white scarf, a red polka dot vest with peppermint buttons, a red silk hat, and spins red peppermints. He sings "Peppermint Twist". There is also a blue and a green version who only sing "Snow Miser". The green version holds green LED snowflakes instead of mints. * Snow Women: There are female versions of the original snowman. One wears a green vest and sings "Santa Baby", while the other is similar to the red Peppermint Spinning Snowman. * 2007 Mini: The 2007 miniature version wears a light blue scarf, red gloves and boots, red buttons, and holds a light blue hat with a red striped band. He sings "Snow Miser" and stands on a light blue base. Gallery IMGA0003.JPG|2003 Model, But With A Different Looking Vest IMGA0004.JPG|2004 Model, Sold At Walmart Under Animated Snowman IMGA0005.JPG|2006 Mini Model IMGA0006.JPG|2004 Common Winnie the Pooh Model Christmas Gemmy Peppermint Spinning Snowman.JPG|Peppermint Spinning Snowman (In Box) Gemmy 18'' Singing Dancing SPINNING Animated Peppermint Twist SNOWMAN.JPG|Peppermint Spinning Snowman Christmas Spinning Peppermint snowman GEMMY.JPG|Blue Peppermint Spinning Snowman (In Box) IMG_20151219_175548_790.jpg|peppermint Spinning Snowwoman|link=Spinning Snowflake Snowman Green Peppermint Spinning Snowman.jpg|Green Peppermint Spinning Snowman Spinning Snowflake Frosty The Snowman.jpg|Spinning Frosty The Snowman (In Box) Category:Easy To Find Category:Neutral to find Category:Rare Category:Hard To Find Category:Christmas Category:Classic Gemmy Category:Modern Gemmy Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:Remakes Category:Snowflake spinning